Titan chaos
by CrescentDragon22
Summary: When the city is endanger who'll come to the rescue, well the Teen Titans of course! But when your a bunch of teens with secrets, powers, romance, danger, and betrayal. Do you think they can handle being Titan's forever, do they even have a choice? If you thought villains were tough wait until you reach the emotional distress.
1. info

**Hi okay I'm going to tell you that I don't own anything except my OC's so remember that because I'm tired of repeating myself now they'll be info at the bottom.**

**Name: Sonya (Kagome)**

**Powers: Healing, flying, telekinetic, telepathic, premonition (sometimes), enhanced sight and smell, teleport, manipulate time, phase through walls, and make barriers, sense aura**

**Name: Jay**

**Powers: strength, speed, immune to powers, invisibility**

**In this story Raven and Kagome are very similar while Jay is similar to BB and Cy. So that's your need to know before I start so stick around and it's BB x Rae, Rob x Star, Son x J, Cy x your choice. Oh and Kagome will be called Sonya probably the whole story so if you don't like that then don't come back.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So I'm going to try something new where in the beginning of the chapter I'll tell you some stuff you need to know about the story and answer any questions you have. If you're reading my story well… thanks because there aren't a lot of people who reads theses type of x-overs, so yeah .**

**The final battle ended differently than on the original battle and I won't tell you you'll just have to find out. Kagome will also mostly be referred to as Sonya and just like the final battle thing you'll find out why and why I didn't just make her an OC instead.**

**WHO DO YOU WANT CYBORG TO BE WITH?!**

**In my story Sonya and Jay have been in the Titan since the beginning and are also original members. That's all I really have to say so enjoy the story.**

**The calm before a big storm**

The morning was quiet, the sun was just starting to rise and everyone throughout Jump city was sleeping peacefully in their bed, wrapped tightly in their warm blankets. Well at least almost everyone.

"Good morning titans!" Cyborg shouted "breakfast is ready" he breathed in deeply "mmm hmm, just smell that bacon sizzling" Beast boy came out from the hall and rubbed his eyes before looking at Cyborg and scrunching his face in disgust. "All I smell is an ANIMAL MURDER" he yelled at the half robotic man "it's not murder it's a delicious sacrifice for the good of all stomachs. It's nothing like that disgusting thing you call food" Cyborg defended "its called tofu and it's good, get out of the way I'm making tofu breakfast." He told him reaching for the pan that Cyborg set high in the air "NO! I'm no letting you make that THING in my good pan!" "Hey Cy give it" Beast boy complained "not in your life grass stains."

Robin shook his head looking at his two team mates "good morning friend Robin is today not just glorious" his beautiful female team mate and crush Starfire exclaimed doing a happy twirl around the room. "Good morning" Raven said dully passing the two to sit on the couch at the far end of the room, taking out a book to read silently to herself. "Morning" Robin replied "good morning Raven" Starfire told her cheerily.

Jay yawned "mornin everyone" Jay said in his slight accent, he looked at Beast boy and Cyborg "stop" he yelled at the two "I don't care what y'all makin just stop fight in so I can eat" "well then why don't you cook" they simultaneously yelled back. "Are we really goin there, remember last time you guys said that."

"_Fine Jay if you're going to complain about how long it takes us to cook then why don't you try!"_

_-The next morning_

"_Yo what's happening" Cyborg yelled "I was tryin to cook" Jay replied "why is there a giant octopus in the kitchen!" Robin shouted._

"Dude" BB looked at him "don't cook."

"Has anyone seen friend Sonya" Starfire asked "she is usually here first is she not", she was answered by a choir of no's "I will go see if she is in her room and if she will accompany us for the feasting of the breakfast." She stood up and made her way to Sonya room and knocked on the door. "Sonya it is Starfire, would you to join us in the breakfast" the door opened revealing Sonya, her curly blue hair was slightly messy but other than that it seemed like she's been awake for a while "sure" she said softly . "Oh joyous" she cheered as they walked to where everyone else was. This was the typical morning in the Titan Tower but nothing ever last because when you're a Titan you know mornings like this are just the calming before the storm.

**So that was chapter one but it was also a kind of a sample chapter so that's why it was kind of short. I don't know how long it will be until I update because I really don't have a lot of computers at home. But leave questions tell me if you have any questions or if I did anything wrong.**

**So please review and don't be shy about questions so yeah luv u guys I hope you liked what you saw so far. Chapter 2 will be longer and have more excitement so I hope you stay to check it out, bye!**


End file.
